Half-Brother
by Lilia Purpurea
Summary: [2003 Anime] Envy unwittingly lets the Elric brothers know his link to them. Ed's reaction is very far from what he'd imagined, but looking back, it couldn't have been otherwise.


_Hi all!_

 _I posted this translation of my fic "Demi-frère" on AO3 and forgot to do the same here, so here it is._

 _I hope you like it!_

* * *

Envy hated the Elric brothers, it was common knowledge and never questioned. It surprised no one, especially not Dante, and most homunculi who had met them shared his distaste for the young alchemists. Although, in his case, it was more personal than for most. But he had to let them live, they were one of their leads to find a philosopher stone, blah blah. He knew.

The tin can, he could manage, but the pipsqueak… He was very tempted to let Wrath tear off his remaining limbs, and more if he felt so inclined. The older Elric brother had his eyes, his hair, everything. Except height of course. Sometimes, Envy would look at Sloth and wonder how one could look so little like their mother. If he let Wrath tear him to pieces, would he at least get to gouge out those eyes himself?

But orders were orders. For now, as he stood facing the two alchemists, he was clinging to the hope that he would one day kill Hohenheim himself instead of his miniature clone.

That didn't mean he had to be pleasant.

He hadn't meant to run into them, and the brats had tried to get information on the homunculi's intentions, as if he would answer that. But that was a good occasion to see how far they were in their research, and if they were getting bothersome enough to convince Dante to have them disposed of. They had already learnt a lot about homunculi. A bit too much, considering what happened to Greed… Not that he was mad at the pipsqueak for getting them rid of that nuisance.

Anyway, after nearly four hundred years, there's no way you'll find any of my remains.

He made sure to let them know that. He also bragged a bit about being the first homunculus, it never hurt. Then again, the memories of his creation were far from good, and Envy was reminded of him. His eyes filled with dread, his yelling, his rejection. "You are a monster. You are not my son. "

He preferred to get away from those who were truly his sons, before he couldn't help himself and ripped them to shreds. He had played along more than enough.

Count yourselves lucky to be of use to us. Without that you would have died a few times already, dear half-brothers.

The family relationship was an insult to him. It linked them to the man he hated the most in the world. The word, filled with disgust, rolled on his tongue like acid.

Wait a minute. His tongue?

He slowly turned around to face the brothers, they looked stunned.

"Oh. I said that out loud."

It wasn't really a question, their reaction didn't leave much room for interpretation. Well, interestingly, the armor's was easier to read. His helmet was slightly tilted as he stared intently at Envy, the homunculus could practically hear the pieces falling into place in his mind.

The one of the two who had a face to show emotions, however, took him aback a bit. After a few seconds shifting between several expressions, he screamed angrily and an automail fist collided with the homunculus's jaw.

Getting hit hurt just as much as he remembered. But for once, Envy wasn't sure why he was suddenly assaulted.

He tried to shield himself from other blows while the younger Elric was trying to hold his brother still. He managed to understand what the Fullmetal pipsqueak was shrieking about.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-MAN NOT EVEN TALL ENOUGH TO REACH–"

Oh. That.

This brat was such a pain.

* * *

 _I hope you liked this short text and had fun reading it!_

 _Since this is a translation of one of my works that was originally in French, please let me know if there is any issue with my writing. I might have more FMA things coming, and that will be directly written in English. This is probably going to be my only work in the canon of the first anime, I prefer the manga/Brotherhood. But I had this conversation with a friend, and I had to write it:_

 _Him: oh, right, Ed and Al are Envy's brothers in this version!_  
 _Me: well, half-brothers, to be exact._  
 _Him: do you think Ed could handle being called "half"?_

 _Of course, this scene doesn't fit the series and breaks the end of the anime (but I don't like the end very much so heh), but I'd see it somewhere between Greed's demise and Lust's development arc._


End file.
